Sag es laut
by Amunet
Summary: Yaoi Songfic Paaring: Vegeta X Goku hab das Lied Sag es laut von Xavier Naidoo in einer meiner Versionen mit DBZ beschrieben. Am besten ihre lest es und sagt mir wie's euch gefällt.


Titel:                        Sag es laut

Kategorie:            Songfiction

Paaring:            Goku X Vegeta

Warnung:            Shonen-Ai

Disclaimer:            Weder der Songtext noch, die Charaktere gehören mir. 

                        Ich möchte kein Geld mit der FF verdienen und alles ist

                        nur just for Fun. 

**Sag es laut **

Wie lange hab ich mich nach dir gesehnt? Tage, Wochen, Monate habe ich deiner geharrt. Ich lebte mein Leben auch ohne dich. Tat als wäre alles wie bisher. Es war gelogen. Habe mich verstellt und mich selbst betrogen. Konnte nicht wahrhaben, dass ich mich in einen Mann verliebt hatte. Bei Gott, ich bin verheiratet, aus meiner Ehe kamen zwei wundervolle Söhne – wie sollte ich mich da in einen Mann verlieben? Zugegeben in den attraktivsten Scheißkerl den ich kenne, aber dennoch ein Mann. Tausend mal hast du mich beschimpft, mich mit einer Inbrunst verachtet, so dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen machte. Doch dann, irgendwann kam mein Tag. Der Tag an dem wir in einer von Bulmas komischen Erfindungen eingesperrt wurden. Keine Ahnung was für ein Ding das war, aber es hatte viel von einem Gefrierschrank. Uns war ja so kalt. Wir zitterten am ganzen Körper. Und die Wände waren mit einer Legierung beschichtet, die Saiyajinsicher war. Peinlich, aber trotz unserer Superkräfte konnten wir uns nicht befreien. Waren gefangen. Als die Kälte zunahm, kamen wir auf den Überlebenstrick Nr. 1 – Körperwärme. Auch wenn du geflucht hast und mich mit diesem Rühr-mich-nicht-an-Blick bestraft hast, nutzte ich meine Chance. Allein der Gedanke, dich endlich außerhalb eines Kampfes zu berühren, erregte mich. Meine Arme umschlangen, deinen muskulösen Leib. Ergötzten sich an deiner Härte, die durch deine steife, starre Haltung verstärkt wurde. Doch je länger wir den niedrigen Temperaturen ausgesetzt waren, um so anschmiegsamer wurdest du. Ich verliebte mich jede Sekunde mehr in dich. Genoss den männlichen Geruch deiner Haut. Nahm, den Hauch deines Deos in mich auf, welches nach Kiefer roch. Wie von selbst glitten meine Hände über deinen Rücken. Streichelten die herrlichen Muskeln. Und was tatest du? Du legtest deinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Wir waren uns noch nie so nah. Die süße, pulsierende Erregung durchströmte meinen Körper. Sammelte sich tief unterhalb meiner Taille. Langsam bekam ich Angst. Was wenn du mein Verlangen bemerktest? So sehr es mich auch schmerzte, doch ich musste dich loslassen. Nicht lange, schließlich war mir auch schweinekalt. Eine Minute, höchstens zwei. Nur solange bis ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Behutsam schob ich dich davon. „Nicht. Bleib." Mehr sagtest du nicht und um mich war es vollends geschehen. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Mit einer Hand fuhr ich in dein volles und erstaunlich weiches Haar. Bog deinen Kopf nach hinten und küsste, ein heißeres Keuchen auf den Lippen, begierig deinen Mund. Erschrocken, wolltest du mich von dir stoßen. Gewaltsam hielt ich dich fest. Erzwang mir den Zugang zu deinem Mund. Öffnete ihn mit meiner hungrigen Zunge. Erkundete die schmackhafte Höhle. Verwirrt erwidertest du das Spiel. Wir wurden forscher. Du kamst mir näher, saßest dich auf meinen Schoß und bemerktest meine Erektion. Nie werde ich dein Stöhnen vergessen. Der Kuss war beendet. Benommen blicktest du in meine ebenfalls vernebelten Augen. „Willst du mich so sehr?" Ich konnte nur nicken. Ehe ich mich versah, warst du es diesmal, der mich küsste. Jetzt waren es königliche Hände, die auf Wanderschaft gingen. Königliche Hände, die sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten abgaben. Frech ertastete deine Hand die ausgeprägte Beule in meiner Hose. Nun stöhnte ich auf. Vorwitzig schlüpften deine Finger in meine Gi-Hose, wo sie auf nackte Haut stießen. Ich trug nie Unterwäsche. Zärtlich massiertest du mein Glied. Wichstest mich, mit einer für mich absoluten Hingabe. Meine Chichi mag vielleicht eine gute Köchin und besorgte Ehefrau sein, doch ist sie eine miserable Geliebte. Ihren ehelichen Pflichten kommt sie nur ungern nach. Und während du mir all diese Lust bereitetest, trennten sich unsere Lippen nicht ein Mal. Gerade als es dann am schönsten war, als sich die ersten Wellen eines Orgasmus anbahnten, hörten wir die Stimmen vor der Maschinenwand. Uns blieb gerade so viel Zeit auseinander zu rücken und die Klamotten zu richten, als auch schon die Tür aufflog. „Da seid ihr ja." Unsere Söhne standen im Rahmen. Sie grinsten von Ohr zu Ohr. Augenblicklich war mir klar, weshalb die Tür vorhin zugeschlagen war. Die Beiden hatten auch nur Flausen im Kopf. Unsere Gemüter waren aber noch zu durcheinander und so bekamen die Jungen ausnahmsweise keine Strafe. 

Drei Tage gingst du mir aus dem Weg, dann reichte es mir. Teleportierte mich zu dir hin und siehe da – ich erwischte dich unter der Dusche. Dein komplett nackter Anblick verschlug mir die Sprache. Mit einem „Baka" wolltest du mir entfleuchen. Ohne mich. Ich ergriff deine Arme, nagelte dich an der Wand fest. Tief blickten wir uns in die Augen. Wie von selbst küssten wir uns. Ausgehungert und mit dem Wissen, was wir wollten. Doch noch wusste ich nicht woran ich an dir war. Ich flüsterte: „Vegeta ich liebe dich." Du ignoriertest meine Worte. „Lass uns jetzt nicht reden. Ich will mit dir schlafen." Der nächste Kuss war mein Vergessen. Meine Lust wollte befriedigt werden. 

Die Zeit rauschte geradezu an uns vorbei. Der Sommer kam und ging. Der Herbst hinterließ seine goldenen Spuren und der Winter hüllte uns mit einer weißen Decke ein. Dann brach wieder der Frühling an. Wir begannen eine Affäre. Eine heimliche Affäre. Weder deine Familie noch die meine, ahnte etwas von dem was wir trieben. Es erstaunte sie etwas, dass wir unsere jahrelangen Differenzen beiseite geräumt hatten und viel zusammen unternahmen. Jedoch, so weiß ich heute, glaubten sie, es läge an unserer gleichen Abstammung. Die letzten reinrassigen Überlebenden einer außerirdischen Spezies. Ich wurde ungeduldig. Mir machte das Versteckspielen keinen Spaß mehr. Chichi und ich teilten uns schon ewig nicht mehr das gemeinsame Bett und um ehrlich zu sein, stieß mich ihre Nähe vollständig ab. Ihre schrille Stimme, verursachte mir Kopfschmerzen und auch mein Umgangston ihr gegenüber veränderte sich. Das Gezeter von ihr, war nicht mehr zum aushalten. Ich widersprach ihr und wenn sie mir ganz dumm kam, sagte ich bewusst etwas gemeines. Alles was ich wollte war bei dir sein. Wollte deinen Körper liebkosen, wollte dein geiles Stöhnen hören. Wollte ihn dich dringen und mich daran ergötzen. 

_Sag es laut, wenn du mich liebst_

_Sag es laut, dass du mir alles gibst_

_Sag es laut, dass ich alles für dich bin_

_Sag es laut, denn danach steht mir der Sinn_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Mehrmals wagte ich den Anlauf dich zu fragen, wann wir unsere Beziehung offenbaren wollten, doch du winktest immer ab. Ständig wurdest du schlecht gelaunt, sobald das Thema auf dem Tisch lag. Mürrisch und stur wie ein Esel, blockiertest du alles was dir unangenehm erschien. Was war es, dass dich hinderte? Hattest du Angst du müsstest dein Leben im Saus und Braus verabschieden? Klar, ich hatte kein Geld, aber wir waren doch so glücklich. Ich für meinen Teil war es, denn ich liebte dich. Liebte dich mehr als je zuvor. Du musstest doch fühlen was ich für dich empfand – auch wenn du meinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken konntest. Wo war dein Problem? Du wusstest doch, dass ich dich immer beschützen würde. Meine Interessen galten nur noch dir. Dir alleine. Söhne, Frau und Freunde vernachlässigte ich noch mehr, als bisher. Bei Festen suchte ich nur noch deine Nähe – schließlich hatte ich dort einen hervorragenden Grund, mich zu dir zu gesellen. Trotz all meiner Liebe für dich, kamen mir Zweifel. Zweifel daran, ob wir jemals unseren Weg gemeinsam gehen würden. Was täte ich nicht alles, um einmal Hand in Hand mit dir durch die taghelle Stadt zu spazieren? Ich war so stolz auf dich, dass ich jedem, dass ich der ganzen Welt unsere Liebe zeigen wollte.

_Hörst du was ich sage_

_Spürst du was ich fühl_

_Hört du meine Frage_

_Weißt du was ich will_

_Es wird dir nichts passieren_

_Kein Finger dich berühren_

_Mein Leben wird dich schützen_

_Du wirst mich nicht verlieren_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Eines Tages überkam mich wieder eine Depression. Ich versteckte mich in meinem Zimmer und hoffte auf Ruhe. Chichi drängte mich immer mehr. Sie wollte wissen was mit mir los war. Selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte, ich konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Oh Kami, was ich tat war nicht gerecht. Ich führte ein zweigleisiges Leben - es zeriss mich innerlich.

Vorsichtig schlich ich in die Küche. Nahm leise, damit keiner etwas bemerkte den Telefonhörer in die Hand. Gedankenverloren wählte ich deine Nummer. Und als du abnahmst, vibrierte mein Innerstes. Deine Stimme war so barsch und doch konnte ich den warmen Ton, den du immer anschlugst, wenn wir alleine waren, heraus hören. „Vegeta," sagte ich, „Vegeta ich... ich liebe dich." Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Und die Kälte die mir aus der Leitung entgegenschlug, zerschnitt mein Herz in tausend blutige Fetzen. Ich hoffte so sehr auf eine Reaktion von dir. Mir hätte ein „Ich dich auch" schon vollends genügt. Nur eine Bestätigung und alles wäre in Ordnung. Ein einziges Wort deiner Zustimmung und ich wäre glücklich gewesen. Und als du endlich etwas sagtest war es nur ein: "Ich muss Schluss machen Kakarott... lass uns später reden." Es machte Klick und dann ertönte nur noch das typische Tut, Tut. Geschockt und zitternd begab ich mich in mein Zimmer. Starrte vor mich hin. Resignierte. Erst als ich bemerkte, dass etwas Feuchtes auf meine Hand tropfte, kam ich wieder zu mir. Zaghaft hob ich meine Hand, tastete nach der Feuchte, die sich auf meinen Wangen ausgebreitet hatte. Ich weinte! Ich weinte wegen dir. Schluchzend warf ich mich aufs Bett, vergrub meinen Kopf im Kissen und heulte mir die Seele aus dem Leib. Mein geliebter Prinz, ich fühlte mich so verraten von euch. Ich wollte doch bloß das ihr es sagt, dass ihr es zeigt. Was bedeutete mein Leben für euch? Der Kummer übermannte mich. 

_Sag es laut, wenn du mich liebst_

_Sag es laut, dass du mir alles gibst_

_Sag es laut, dass ich alles für dich bin_

_Sag es laut, denn danach steht mir der Sinn_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Ich bin müde, so unendlich müde. Meine Kraft schwindet ich kann es spüren. Einige Stunden sind vergangen, seit ich mich von zu Hause fortschlich. Ob mich schon jemand vermisst? Ob ER mich vermisst? Wahrscheinlich hat noch keiner mein verschwinden bemerkt. Woher denn auch? In letzter Zeit mache ich mich ständig rar.

Ich schaue aus dem Fenster meiner kleinen Hütte. Meinem Liebesnest. Hier habe ich unzählige intime Stunden mit Vegeta verbracht. Hier, in diesem kleinen Häuschen bin ich aufgewachsen. Für mich war es schon immer von besonderer Bedeutung, dass ich genau an diesem Ort meine Liebe ausleben konnte. Vielleicht war es Vorhersehung. Wer weiß? Und wer weiß vielleicht sollte es auch mein Schicksal sein, hier zu sterben. Das Blut in meinen Adern rauscht wild hin und her. Als würde dieses lebensnotwendige Nass ahnen, was gleich geschehen wird. Das Messer in meiner Hand funkelt unter dem Licht des Vollmondes, der durch das geöffnete Fenster fällt. Es sieht wunderschön aus. Der silbrige Glanz, die Reflektion – wie kann etwas das so schön ist, doch so tödlich sein? Ich spiele ein wenig mit der Klinge. Habe alle Zeit der Welt. Trotz meines schmerzenden Kummers habe ich es nicht eilig. Wenn ich gehe bedeutet es Abschied für immer. Was würde ich nicht dafür gegeben, bei dir bleiben zu können? Doch es hat keinen Sinn. Du liebst mich nicht, darüber bin ich mir klar geworden. Für dich bin ich doch nichts als ein Objekt an dem du deine Lust stillen kannst. Ein williges Objekt noch dazu. Nur ein Wort, ein Zeichen, ein Irgendetwas von dir würde genügen mich davon abzuhalten. Aber du bist nicht da. Nichts wird mich hindern. Bald wird die endlose Nacht für mich beginnen. Mit meiner gesammelten Verzweiflung, mit dem letzten bisschen Mut aus meinen Knochen, führe ich den ersten Schnitt. Ich zucke unter dem Schmerz zusammen. Die Befriedigung, das eigene rote Blut auf den Fußboden tropfen zu sehen, ist merkwürdig. Es bringt Zuversicht und dennoch schwingt eine leichte Übelkeit mit. Je mehr Tropfen auf den staubigen Boden fallen, um so mehr fühle ich mich bestätigt. Es war das Richtige. Energisch schneide ich mir noch die andere Pulsader auf. Schmerz. Egal. Ich habe schon schlimmeres gefühlt, war dem Tod schon näher. Tränen rinnen mir aus den Augenwinkeln. Tränen, weil ich sterbe und Tränen, weil ich dich so sehr liebe. Wieso kann man jemanden so sehr lieben, dass es schmerzt. Ist das die wahre Liebe. Die einzig richtige Liebe? Oh Geta-Sama… 

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen ist. Es erscheint mir unendlich. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig sehen. Der Mond vor meinem Fenster verschwimmt. Seine schöne, klare Kontur wird zu einer schwammigen Masse. Erschöpft lehne ich meinen Kopf an die hölzerne Wand. Mir ist so schlecht und ich fühle mich so unsagbar schwach. Matt dämmern mir Erinnerungen an vergangene Kämpfe im Kopf, doch keiner hat mich jemals so geschlaucht wie das. Kein Tod, den ich bisher gestorben bin, hat mir solche Angst bereitet. Ich weiß, dass es keine Chance gibt, jemals wieder zurück zu finden. Und ich weiß auch, dass es keinen Weg mehr zu dir geben wird. Doch was würde es mir auch bringen? Du empfindest nicht das selbe für mich, wie ich für dich. Mir ist jetzt alles egal. Meine Familie kommt auch ohne mich zurecht – vielleicht sogar besser. Woher nimmt mein Organismus noch die Kraft Tränen zu vergießen? Wieso ist es noch nicht vorbei? Soviel Blut habe ich noch nie auf einem Fleck gesehen. Vegeta! Vegeta... Vegeta... Selbst die Kraft zu sitzen habe ich verloren. Mein Körper erschlafft, fällt in sich zusammen. So fühlt sich also ein langsamer Tod an. Das Herz in meiner Brust mag nicht mehr, ich kann hören wie es immer seltener schlägt. Und dann falle ich... 

„Kakarott, was zum Teufel?" Ein unglaublich lautes Poltern reißt mich aus meiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Verflucht, ich bin noch nicht tot. Und was macht ER hier? Ich will das er weggeht. Möchte nicht, dass er in meiner Nähe ist. Er ist doch an allem Schuld. Halbherzig öffne ich meine Augen, sehe deinen entsetzten Blick. „Was willst du?" Meine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Hauch. 

„Spinnst du Kakarott, wie kannst du so etwas tun?"

„Verschwinde... Vegeta..."

„Baka, iss jetzt lieber diese Senzu." Deine Finger schieben mir grob eine Bohne in den Mund. Aber ich weigere mich sie zu schlucken. Du knurrst. Es ist nach wie vor sexy. Damit wirst du mich aber nicht rumbekommen. „Schluck jetzt endlich!" Denkst du echt ich höre noch auf deine Befehle?

„Ver... vergiss es..." Oh ich bin so müde. Lasst mich doch endlich schlafen. 

„Was soll ich tun, dass du dieses Ding endlich runterwürgst?"

„Liebst du mich?" Dies ist deine Chance. Deine letzte Chance. Sollte ich dir was bedeuten, dann zeige es mir jetzt – ansonsten ist es zu spät. Für immer.

_Ich werde Ketten sprengen_

_trennt man mich von dir_

_Mein Blut mit Eisen mengen_

_Deine Flamme brennt in mir_

_Ich werde immer hören_

_Was dein Herz zu meinem sagt_

_Vor tausend Engelschören_

_Hab ich dich gefragt_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Nichts bewegt sich mehr. Kein Laut erschallt mehr. Es ist fast schone eine heilige Stille. Mir ist klar, das du nicht weißt was deine Antwort bedeutet. Aber kannst du nicht hören, was mein Herz so sehr braucht? Oh bitte ich... ich weiß einfach nicht. Du schweigst weiterhin und ich will noch etwas sagen, da verschlucke ich die Senzu. Aber ihre Wirkung tritt nicht ein. Vielleicht bin ich schon zu nah am Tode, mein Blutverlust zu groß... ich weiß es nicht. Und dann... dann streift ein Lufthauch mich. Ich vermag es nicht zu beschreiben, doch ich kann spüren, wie mein Körper leichter wird. Bei den Zehen angefangen, fängt mein Körper an zu kribbeln, es wandert in meine Arme und ich sehe, ich wie ich mich langsam auflöse. Nun erkenne ich, was vor sich geht. Ja, das ist sie wohl – die gerechte Strafe. Ich lächele dir ins Gesicht, während ich Millionen Tränen vergieße. Der Schleier vernebelt meine Sicht. Träne für Träne verschwimmt dein hübschen Antlitz vor mir. Bald ist es vorbei...

_Sag es laut, wenn du mich liebst_

_Sag es laut, dass du mir alles gibst_

_Sag es laut, dass ich alles für dich bin_

_Sag es laut, denn danach steht mir der Sinn_

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

„Kakarott!" Du wirfst dich an meine Brust. Umarmst mich und schluchzt. Doch selbst deine reinen Tränen helfen nichts. Beharrlich löse ich mich weiterhin auf. So gut wie nichts, ist mehr von mir übrig. Und als gerade der jämmerliche Rest meiner Existenz verblassen will, schreist du aus voller Seele: „Kakarott ICH LIEBE DICH... Bleib bei mir. Geh nicht. Ich brauche dich. Verlass mich nicht... Ich liebe dich. Oh Gott, ich liebe dich so sehr." 

Worte die ich schon immer hören wollte, retten mich vorm endgültigen Tod. Die Senzu beginnt zu wirken. Was nützt einem schon die heilende Wirkung einer magischen Bohne, wenn der Geist zerbrochen ist? Hättest du die Worte nicht gesagt, dann wäre ich nach wie vor zerstört. Doch diese drei kleinen Worte bedeuten mein Leben. 

„Ich liebe dich"

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Das war's ^^  Ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen. Wenn nicht „Pech gehabt". Nein quatsch beiseite, Lob und Kritik bitte an mich. ^__^ Immer dran denken: Reviews schreiben macht die Schreiber froh und die Autoren sowieso.. *humpf irgendwas stimmt da nicht*      °__^ 


End file.
